Combat de l'innocence et du mal
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Un an plus tard, Sirius n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Drago!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Syeda  
  
Genre : slash à venir mais je dis pas encore qui et torture de personnages !  
  
Disclaimer : nan, pas à moua !!  
  
Cette fic se déroule dans la cinquième année de nos héros et commence au période de noël !  
  
Ps : indulgence please, c'est ma première fic ^__^ ;  
  
Combat de l'innocence et du mal :  
  
1) Un joyeux noël pour Drago :  
  
Manoir Malfoy , le 23 décembre  
  
« J'ai froid, ce n'est pas normal ! J'ouvre les yeux et regarde mon horloge : seulement trois heures du matin ! Je devrais vraiment demander à père qu'il mette dans ma chambre un feu, en hiver ! Inutile de rester ici, je ne me rendormirai pas avec ce froid. Je vais me lever et aller dans le salon lire un peu. »  
  
Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier menant au salon, il entendit le bruit d'une discussion. Intrigué, il s'approcha plus près de la porte et écouta attentivement :  
  
_Maître, ce serait pour moi un grand honneur mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il soit trop jeune pour réussir l'épreuve ?  
  
_Bien sûr que non, après tout, vous l'avez élevé comme un Malfoy, capable de m'obéir et d'exécuter mes ordres, non ? Qu'en penses-tu Lucius ?  
  
_Oui maître, vous avez raison ! Je l'ai élevé comme tel ! Quand aura lieu son initiation ?  
  
_Demain soir, pour le réveillon..Magnifique cadeau de noël, tu ne trouve pas ?  
  
Il éclata d'un rire sardonique et transplana  
  
Drago cru qu'il rêvait : lui, devenir mangemort ? Non, il ne voulait pas ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la porte du salon s'était ouverte et que son père se tenait devant lui.  
  
_Que fais-tu là Drago ?  
  
_Je..Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et .  
  
_Tu as entendu ce que le maître a dit ?  
  
_Oui, je.  
  
_Bien, je n'ai donc plus rien à t'apprendre, bonne nuit fils et soit a la hauteur demain !  
  
Lucius s'en alla à travers le manoir laissant seul son fils  
  
Drago entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et calant son menton sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Lui, mangemort, c'était vraiment grotesque, jamais il ne s'abaisserait devant Voldemort, quitte à en mourir et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, demain, mourir au lieu de lécher les bottes du seigneur des ténèbres. Mourir, mais non sans lui avoir dit clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui ! Il ricana à l'idée de la tête que son « père » tirerait ! Quitte à salir le nom des Malfoy, autant le faire jusqu'au bout ! Il prit un livre et le feuilleta distraitement, ses pensées s'envolant vers la soirée de demain. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, que tout allait enfin se terminer pour lui : adieu les joutes verbales avec Potter et ses amis, adieu le fouet quand il faisait quelque chose que son père n'approuvait pas.. Adieu, vie de solitude et de sang. Adieu La vie. Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit, ne pouvant, ainsi, voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
***  
  
Cimetière, lieu de réunion des mangemorts et du maître, 24 décembre, 22h30  
  
_Ainsi, te voilà, Drago Malfoy, prêt à rejoindre mes rangs ? Tu es puissant, très puissant pour ton âge. Viens et agenouille toi devant ton nouveau maître. Déclara Voldemort d'une voix grave.  
  
Drago avança et se plaça devant ledit maître mais il ne s'agenouilla pas. Le maître haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix dure :  
  
_N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
  
Drago inspira profondément et répondit d'une voix suffisante :  
  
_Un Malfoy ne s'agenouille devant personne et n'a pas de maître.  
  
_Tu oses me répondre !  
  
_Vous n'êtes pas mon maître et je vous méprise, vous et les vôtre. Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer et..  
  
BLAF  
  
Il ne vit pas la gifle venir et il tomba à terre sous l'impact. Il regarda autour de lui et se permit un petit sourire, il était entouré de mangemorts et il entendit le « maître » ordonner sa mort. Il eut juste le temps de hurler :  
  
_Potter et les autres auront votre peau comme il y a quinze ans !  
  
. Avant de s'écrouler à terre, les mangemorts lui ayant sauté dessus pour en finir avec lui.  
  
Il sentit une douleur sourde lui vriller les côtes et il ne sentait plus ses jambes et son visage. Il sombra vers le néant mais eu juste le temps de sentir qu'on s'emparait de son corps et qu'on transplanait.  
  
***  
  
Il avait froid et terriblement mal.. Mal ? Mais alors, il n'était pas mort ? Il gémit doucement et essaya de remuer mais il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un qui resserra sa prise sur son corps. Il entendit qu'on lui murmura dans l'oreille « tenez bon Drago, vous serez bientôt en sécurité ! » Apaisé par la voix de celui qui semblait être un homme, il se rendormit.  
  
***  
  
Maison de Rémus Lupin, 24 décembre, 23h30  
  
Rémus referma son livre quand il entendit gratter à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, se doutant de l'identité de son visiteur et éclata de rire, en trouvant sur le seuil de sa maison, un énorme chien noir, couvert de neige, assis et tenant un sachet dans sa gueule en remuant la queue. Rémus le laissa entrer et couru dans sa salle de bain chercher des vêtements propre et un essuie pour son ami. En redescendant, il trouva le chien bien installé sur son canapé. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le chien reprit son apparence normale, c'est-à-dire, celle d'un homme grand, mince, des cheveux noirs mi-long et des yeux bleus rieurs.  
  
_Hello Rémy, ça roule ?  
  
_Ravi de te revoir aussi Sirius ! Déclara calmement Rémus dont les yeux trahissaient une immense joie.  
  
_Au fait, joyeux noël ! Tiens, pour toi. Dit l'animagus en donnant le sachet à son ami. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et en tira un petit paquet bleu nuit entouré d'un ruban jaune pâle.  
  
_J'ai été acheter un cadeau pour Harry et j'ai pensé à toi. Dit Sirius, soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il essayait de se justifier.  
  
Rémus lui fit un grand sourire, il savait que Sirius était toujours rechercher par les détraqueurs pour le remettre a la prison d'Azkaban, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commit et le fait qu'il reçoive un cadeau de sa part lui prouvait que son ami avait besoin de lui et de son amitié. Il ouvrit le cadeau et en sorti une montre en or.  
  
_Merci Sirius, c'est magnifique !  
  
_C'est de ma faute si t'en avait plus aussi, alors.  
  
_Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, viens !  
  
Ils montèrent à l'étage et ouvrit une porte :  
  
_Voici ta nouvelle chambre, Sirius, elle est aménagée de peu mais.  
  
_Je sais que t'as pas trop les moyens mais merci Rémus, vraiment ? Je. Je peux rester ici ?  
  
_Bien sûr, autant que tu veux ! Puis, il y a trois chambre, ici, faut bien qu'elles servent, non ?  
  
_T'es vraiment génial comme mec !  
  
Ils redescendirent au salon et s'installèrent pour parler des derniers évènements, de tout, de rien et du bon vieux temps !  
  
Il était minuit quand les deux amis entendirent toquer à la porte.  
  
_Décidément, c'est le jour des visites ! Dit Rémus en soupirant tandis que Sirius se transformait en chien.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et l'animagus se mit à grogner, ce qui, pour Rémus, nécessitait de la méfiance. Il demanda :  
  
_Qui est là ?  
  
_Severus Rogue  
  
Les deux amis se regardèrent et Rémus ouvrit la porte après avoir dit à Sirius de rester calme. Séverus Rogue se tenait bien là , devant eux, tenant dans ses bras le corps d'un adolescent.  
  
_J'ai besoin de votre aide !  
  
_Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rémus en montrant le fardeau de Rogue  
  
_Drago Malfoy, mais il est blessé. Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il en ignorant délibérément les grognements du chien.  
  
Rémus s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage et regarda Sirius qui reprenait forme humaine. Pour que Rogue vienne lui demander de l'aide, c'est que ça devait être extrêmement grave ! Le professeur posa son protégé sur le divan et se tourna vers ses ennemis de toujours.  
  
_Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton agressif  
  
_Crois bien que je ne suis pas là par plaisir, maugréa le concerné, mais je. Il sembla soudain hésiter.  
  
_Nous t'aiderons Séverus, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Répondit Rémus en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à l'animagus.  
  
Séverus prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire quand ils furent tous installé :  
  
_Bien, cette nuit, Voldemort nous a rappelés à lui pour l'initiation des nouveaux mangemorts parmis lesquels ce trouvait Drago. Quand il s'est trouvé devant le seigneur des ténèbres, il lui a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être mangemort, qu'il le détestait parce qu'il avait fait de sa vie un enfer et que Potter aurait sa peau. Ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié car il a ordonné sa mort ! J'ai pu le sauver et transplaner avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et je suis venu ici. Je vais retourner à Poudlard mais je voudrais que vous gardiez Drago ici, ils ne le trouveront pas et j'ai mit Dumbledore au courant !  
  
_Tu as grillé ta couverture pour ce gamin ? S'exclama Sirius.  
  
_Je n'avait pas le choix Black, t'es pas obligé de me croire mais là, je n'ai pas le temps et Drago a besoin de soin !  
  
_Va-y, nous veillerons sur lui. Lui répondit doucement Rémus.  
  
Séverus soupira, regarda une, dernière fois, l'enfant endormit et transplana vers Poudlard.  
  
_T'as pensé que ça pouvait être un piège ? Demanda Sirius, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisé.  
  
_T'as vu dans quel état il est ? Répliqua son ami en allant chercher la trousse de secours.  
  
_Mais Rogue est.  
  
_SIRIUS ! Il est de notre côté, met toi ça dans ta tête, et puis, tu sais bien que ça lui en à coûté de venir nous demander de l'aide ! Maintenant, aide-moi !  
  
Maugréant contre son ami, il s'approcha du blessé et poussa un cri d'horreur : il avait le visage en sang, une énorme entaille sur sa joue droite, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et les lèvres fendue, son torse couvert de bleus et de longues entailles, son bras était cassé et pareil pour les jambes. Oubliant ses préjugés, il s'agenouilla près du blessé et aida son ami à le soigner puis il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le monta dans la dernière chambre de libre, la chambre d'ami ou il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Remus regarda son ami et lui dit :  
  
_Tu ne lui fait toujours pas confiance ?  
  
_T'as vu ce que ces malades lui ont fait ? Murmura t'il, son regard rivé sur l'adolescent.  
  
_Je sais, nous veillerons sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous l'a confié ! D'ailleurs, je vais finir par ouvrir un hôtel pour tous les gens qui sont recherché ! Plaisanta le loup garou.  
  
_Ce serai une excellente initiative, mon cher !  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux et reportèrent leur attention sur leur nouveau protégé.  
  
*** Maison de Remus Lupin, 26 décembre  
  
Drago se réveilla doucement avec un horrible mal de crâne et essaya tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Quand enfin, tous lui revint en mémoire, l tenta de se lever mais ne pu bouger que la tête en laissant échapper un léger gémissement.  
  
_Chut, ne bouge pas, tu es encore trop faible ! Lui dit une voix amical qu'il jura avoir déjà entendue. Il ouvrit les yeux et ajusta sa vue sur.  
  
_Professeur Lupin ?  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, tu es en sûreté, le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et madame Pomfresh est passée soigner tes blessures.  
  
_...Comment ?  
  
_Le professeur Rogue est un mangemort, c'est lui qui t'a ramené ici. Lui répondit Remus  
  
_...Je suis désolé.  
  
_Pour quoi ?  
  
_...Pour tout.  
  
Epuisé, il se rendormit et ne se réveilla que dans la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre à son chevet.  
  
_Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_Salut toi, je suis Sirius Black, mais n'aie pas peur, je ne te ..  
  
_...Je sais, vous êtes innocent, mon.père . me l'a dit.  
  
_Oh, euh, et comment te sens-tu ?  
  
_J'ai moins mal, sauf mon bras mais. Je sens plus mes jambes !  
  
_ Fait moi voir ! Sirius fronça les sourcils et appela Remus. Celui-ci regarda à son tour et échangea un regard avec son ami quand la voix de Drago les ramena à la réalité.  
  
_Que disais-tu ?  
  
_Je pourrais plus marcher, c'est ça ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas mais probablement pas sans rééducation, je suis désolé.  
  
_Pas grave, je m'en doutait quand j'ai sentit qu'ils me les..cassaient. Brusquement, il se mit à sangloter et Sirius le prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Allons, c'est fini, tout ça ! N'y pense plus !  
  
Lentement, le garçon se calma et adressa un timide sourire au deux adultes.  
  
_Désolé de m'imposer, surtout après tous ce que je vous ai dit, professeur.  
  
_Ne le sois pas, il faut bien que les jeunes fassent leurs erreurs et je pense sincèrement que tu es quelqu'un de bien.  
  
Drago rougit quand, busquement, son estomac se fit entendre.  
  
_J'y pense, s'exclama Sirius, dans tout ça, tu n'as pas eu un vrai repas de noël, pas vrai ? Donc, nous t'en avons préparé un, avec deux jour de retard, soit, mais quand même un.  
  
L'animagus le prit dans ses bras et porta dans le salon où l'attendait un sapin de noël et un bon repas sur la table basse. Il fut confortablement installé dans le divan et mangea avec bonheur la dinde au pruneau, préparé de mains de maître par Remus. Les deux adultes faisaient attention à ne pas trop le fatiguer et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentait enfin humain, et quand, au dessert, ils lui donnèrent un cadeau, un magnifique petit chaton, il éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'un Sirius qui le serrait avec affection tandis que Remus les regardait attendri, heureux d'avoir pu aider deux personne d'un coup :  
  
Sirius se sentait enfin libre et Drago se sentait enfin aimé !  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon, voilà ma première fic sur Harry Potter et j'espère que, jusque là, ça vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, faite-le moi savoir !  
  
Pour les couples, avez-vous deviné ? Faites-le moi savoir si vous avez une idée !  
  
Syeda 


	2. Découverte du monde moldu

Auteur : Syeda

Disclaimer : Ben, toujours pas à moi !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

****

**Cora : **merci beaucoup !!

**Satine : **Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par le retrouver ton cerveau et la petite voix que tu entends, ben, je la trouve très sympas !!!

**Okami-chan : **Ben, je crois que tu  vas être déçu car le début sera les couples : Sirius /Drago et Remus/Severus !!! Mais, je sais déjà que se sera pas le couple de fin pour Drago ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à lire ! ^_^ 

ET OUI : Les couples sont : Sirius/Drago et Remus/Severus et non, Harry n'apparaît pas tout de suite car il va me casser mon ambiance !! (lol)

**2) Découverte du monde moldu .**

****

_Londres, midi et demi, restaurant chinois :_

-Euh, Sirius, tu es sûr que c'est comestible ?

-Mais, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas t'empoisonner ! Rigola son ami

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait chez Remus et il s'était déjà passé beaucoup de choses : Drago, sachant indirectement par son père où se trouvait Peter Pettigrew l'avait dit au loup garou qui avait lui-même prévenu le ministère, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence une libération plus qu'inattendue pour Sirius. Ensuite, Dumbledore lui avait accordé un mois de congé supplémentaire car son père risquait de venir dans ce délai, harceler le directeur. Troisièmement, ledit directeur avait demandé à Severus de les rejoindre et de se mêler au monde moldu car Voldemort et ses sbires, croyant qu'ils se cacheraient ne penserait pas qu'il sont juste là !

C'est donc ainsi que Severus et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu sous les regards amusés de Sirius et Remus !

Sous l'appel de l'estomac de l'animagus, ils s'étaient finalement tous installés dans un restaurant chinois.

Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient des sorciers sauf si ils avaient prêté une oreille attentive à leur conversation.

Remus avait mit un pantalon clair et un chandail beige et des chaussures assorties, Sirius, lui, avait mit un jeans noir moulant et une chemise pourpre et des baskets noirs, Drago, quant a lui, portait un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt bleu glace et des baskets blanches et, enfin, le plus surprenant, Severus qui portait un jeans noir et un pull moulant, sans manche, blanc, et, ses cheveux, retenu en une queue de cheval lâche ! 

Autant dire qu'il fallait y regarder à deux fois pour les reconnaître !

-Drago, je t'assure, tu ne risques rien ! 

-C'est que je, euh, je ne sais pas manger avec des baguettes !

Quoi ! s'exclama Sirius, c'est scandaleux ! Même Severus y arrive !

-La ferme, Black ! Marmonna ce dernier.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et le repas se fini sans incident !

***

_Manoir Malfoy, 14H_

Lucius tournait en rond depuis des heures et il ne se calmait pas. 

Non seulement, son fils le déshonorait mais il osait se rebeller contre le puissant seigneur des ténèbres ! Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru ça !

Il l'avait pourtant bien élevé ! A coup de fouet et de Doloris, certes mais, au moins, il avait toujours obéit a ses moindres exigences ! Même au moindre de ses désirs sexuels quand il y pensait !

Il sourit à cette idée et jura qu'il le retrouverait et qu'il lui ferait payer au centuple !

***

_Fête foraine, 15H_

-C'est vraiment la dernière fois que j'écoute une de tes idées, Black ! siffla Severus alors que Drago et Remus retenaient un énorme fou rire et que Sirius, devenu Patmol trottinait sagement devant eux !

Remus se jura que la prochaine fois, il prendrait son appareil photo : Ils revenaient de la fête foraine et Rogue se retrouvait à porter une énorme peluche en forme de gros ours blanc avec une écharpe rouge et un bonnet de même couleur terminé par un pompon vert ! Trop grand, pour que Drago puisse le porter et trop lourd pour le loup garou et, vu qu'un chien ne peux rien porter, ben, il a bien fallut qu'il s'y colle ! Et encore, c'était pour Drago qu'il le faisait !

-Bon, on fini par le cinéma ! S'exclama Remus ! Drago, c'est toi qui choisira le film !!

***

  _Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore, au même moment_

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je veux voir mon fils ! hurlait Lucius

-Je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas ici ! répondit calmement le professeur

-Dites-moi où il est alors !

-Très loin et en sûreté, Lucius ! Ne vous inquiété pas !

_(Loin ? l'endroit préféré de ce crétin, c'est …La France ?)_

Un sourire orna ses lèvres !

-Je le trouverai !

Et il sortit, droit et fier, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de se faire rouler !

***

_Cinéma, séance de 17H_

-Trop génial, ce film ! Murmura Drago à l'oreille de Sirius alors qu'ils se gavaient de pop corn.

-Mwoui, t'as raison ! répondit l'animagus, captivé par l'écran

-Quand, je pense que je devrais être en train de retirer des points aux griffondors au lieu de…

-Mais c'est génial, ce film ! rétorqua Drago

-…S'appelle MATRIX ! s'exclama Sirius 

Severus grommela pour la forme mais, intérieurement, il était soulagé de pouvoir se détendre avec le seul qu'il considérait un temps soit peu comme son ami… ami ?

Il jeta un regard à Remus et rougit !

-_oh non !!!!_

Bizarrement, il commençait à regretter !

A suivre !!!!!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^__^

A plus !


	3. L'amour à l'imparfait et au futur

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Slash !! Et pov de, ben deux de nos amis !!!

Couple : Sirius/ Drago et Remus/ Severus

Disclaimer : pas à moi !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora :** merci beaucoup !

**Lululle :** Drôle ? Bah, peut-être un peu !! En tout cas, merci !

**Suppu : **Ben, oui, je sais, j'ai pas toujours une bonne orthographe ^_^ , sinon, non, j'aime beaucoup Lucius, mais pour cette fic, j'avais besoin qu'il soit méchant, mais j'en ai une autre en tête où il sera gentil !!! 

Bonne lecture !

**3) L'amour à l'imparfait et au futur :**

_Maison de Remus : 20H30, _

 Drago finissait de prendre sa douche et enfila son pyjama. Il souffla à l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir l'enfiler alors que ses jambes restaient toujours immobiles !

Il se remit tant bien que mal dans son fauteuil roulant et se regarda dans le miroir : il était toujours aussi pâle et une longue mais légère cicatrice zébrait toujours sa joue droite, séquelle des blessures de son entretien face à Voldemort !

Il descendit les escaliers en remerciant mentalement Dumbledore pour avoir trafiqué son fauteuil de manière à pouvoir monter et descendre les escaliers et le grandir pour se regarder dans la glace !

En bas, Sirius l'attendait et lui souriait affectueusement ! Drago ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsque l'animagus lui posa la main sur son épaule et l'entraîner vers la salle à manger où les attendaient Severus et Remus. Le repas se passa sans incident et il fut l'heure d'aller dormir !

Drago se coucha, bordé par Sirius et, au moment où ce dernier allait le laisser, il se décida à lui demander :

-Sirius, peux-tu rester, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit l'animagus en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qui a-t-il ?

-Je … Je veux pas être seul, pas dormir seul, en fait, j'ai…peur !

-De quoi ?

-De lui… Souffla le jeune adolescent.

Sirius comprit et s'installa confortablement sur le lit puis prit Drago dans ses bras ! Celui-ci posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son ami avant de lui murmurer un vague « merci » et de s'endormir !

POV de Sirius :

« Bon dieu ! Il est vraiment pas croyable, cet enfant ! Il est si innocent, si fragile ! Même Harry ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dit, moi ? Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais…

Je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi suis-je tant attaché à ce gamin, moi ? J'ai envie de le protéger de ces adultes qui lui ont fait du mal, des dangers de la vie et du mal ! Je veux qu'il garde cette innocence qu'il a en lui et que ses parents lui ont refusé ! Je veux le voir grandir et s'épanouir et… être à ses côtés ! Je l'aime ? Mon dieu, oui, je crois bien ! Je l'aime et je le veux à mes côtés !

Et lui, à besoin d'affection pour évoluer ! Et je peux lui en donner ! Je peux faire cela pour lui ! Mais, lui ? Quand dit-il ? J'ai peur de lui en parler et de briser ce lien qu'il y a entre nous ! »

POV de Drago :

« Dieu que je me sens bien, contre lui ! J'ai l'impression de vivre enfin comme tous les enfants de mon âge : en ayant de l'amour et de l'affection ! Et dire que je l'aime et que je n'ose pas lui dire : il rirait, c'est sûr et certain ! Mais il est le seul à savoir m'apaiser et à me faire oublier toutes mes craintes…et mon passé ! Non, je ne peux pas l'aimer, je suis sale ! Mon père m'a prit tellement de fois que je ne peux pas replonger dans les bras d'un autre sans le dégoûter ! Je sens mes larmes qui se mettent à couler et mon cœur qui se serre ! Seigneur, que dois-je faire ? Je voudrais tant que le temps s'arrête et que je ne sois plus si déchirer ! »

POV de Sirius :

« Voilà qu'il pleure ! … Je fais quoi, moi ?...Je le secoue gentiment et l'appelle : il me regarde avec, dans son regard, quelque chose qui ressemble à du désir mêlé à une détresse sans nom et mon cœur s'emballe ! Doucement j'approche mes lèvres des siennes et je l'embrasse, priant pour ne pas me tromper, pour que se soit bien ce que son regard quémandait ! 

Et lorsque je le sens répondre, je resserre ma prise sur son corps »

Fin des POV

Brusquement, Drago brisa le baiser et repoussa doucement Sirius avant de fondre en larme et de murmurer des « désolé » à la pelle !

Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser alors qu'il était si sale !

-c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne voulait pas te brusquer !

-non, c'est … c'est pas ça ! Je, c'est juste que…

-Dit-moi, ça te dégoûte que je sois un homme ?

-Non bien sûr que non, mais…

-C'est la première fois ?

-non ! Justement ! Et Drago redoubla de larmes

-Raconte-moi ! Demanda doucement Sirius

-Mon père, il m'a… Il voulait que…

-Il t'a prit ?

- …oui…, je suis désolé, mais je suis sale, donc je peux pas t'aimer mais…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Sirius le serra possessivement dans ses bras et lui murmura gentiment :

-Tu ne seras jamais sale, pour moi ! Je t'aime et rien ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit ! Jamais je ne te ferais du mal et je te jure que ceux qui t'en on fait le paieront ! Je t'aime !

Et drago passa ses bras autour du coup de l'animagus en répondant :

-Je t'aime aussi !

***

_Même moment dans le salon !_

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Remus en reposant le miroir qui lui servait de fenêtre sur les autres ! (Comme dans la belle et la bête !)

-Black et Drago ? Ben, sa promet ! Répondit Severus en souriant. Et nous deux, tu crois que c'est encore possible ?

-Je crois que l'on pourrait réessayer ! Répondit doucement le loup garou

-J'espère que oui !

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non, James et Sirius sont les seuls responsables ! 

-N'en veux pas à Sirius, il a suffisamment payé !

-J'essayerai ! 

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps et se remémorèrent  leurs passé où ils s'aimaient en secret !

***

_Manoir Malfoy, au même moment !_

-Mais c'est pas vrai, où est donc encore passé mon mari ! S'exclama Narcissa Malfoy

Corry de sais pas madame mais je crois que Corry a entendu qu'il partait à la recherche de son fils, madame mais Corry n'est pas sûr !

Narcissa se prit la tête dans les mains et maugréa après son imbécile de mari qui avait osé oublier son anniversaire !

***

_Même moment, à Paris:_

-Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré, moi ? Marmonna Lucius en repassant pour la énième fois devant la tour Eiffel 

-Cessez de marmonner, Lucius ! Lui répondit Crabbe senior, vous n'aviez qu'à mieux élever votre fils !

Malfoy bouillonna de rage et se promit de faire payer à Drago son humiliation au centuple !

***

_Même moment, à Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore :_

-Enfin, tout s'arrange pour nos deux couples, reste le problème Malfoy Senior !

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne chose que de contacter les anciens ? Demanda le professeur Mac Gonagall

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Godric et Salazar seront, comme d'habitude, intenables mais bon ! Je compte sur Rowena et Helga pour les faire se tenir tranquilles !

- On n'est pas aidé !

A suivre :

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis !

Syeda


	4. Du temps des maraudeurs … Et maintenant ...

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Slash !

Disclaimer : Pas n'a moua !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora :** Ben, toi, t'es vraiment impatiente ! Merci, beaucoup et, oui, rassure toi, j'ai compris que tu adores et je me charge de vite imaginer la suite (car, il faut bien avouer que je sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire dans ce chapitre !)

**Lullule :** Vi, hein qu'ils sont chou !! Je trouve ça aussi !! ^_^

**Okami-chan : **cool, j'ai réussi à te faire aimer le couple !! Ben, je suis contente de moi !  Et, je peux te jurer que ça sera drôle, en effet de voir la tête d'Harry !!!

 **Bref, merci beaucoup à vous !!!!!!!!**

**….. Et bonne lecture :**

**4) Du temps des maraudeurs … Et maintenant ?**

****

-Qu'est-ce que ? S'exclama Sirius en entrant dans le salon, Drago dans ses bras !

Severus et Remus se séparèrent e un instant mais il était trop tard !

-Vous vous êtes finalement remis ensemble ? Demanda innocemment Sirius

-Euh, oui, mais… Commença Remus

-En quoi, ça te gêne, Black ? Continua Severus !

-Ben, je suis grand, maintenant, alors, ça me dérange plus !

-Merci, Sirius ! S'exclama Remus !

-Félicitation ! Dit Drago et riant. Mais comment vous êtes vous… enfin…

-Oh, c'est une très longue histoire, Drago !

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Drago innocemment appuyer sur Sirius et Remus commença son histoire :

_Flash back ! Cinquième année des maraudeurs, période de noël :_

-Alors, Malfoy, encore là avec toute ta cours ? Demanda James

-Alors Potter, toujours avec tes trois gardes du corps ? Je me demande se que tu ferais si Black et Lupin n'étaient pas sans arrêt là pour t'empêcher de te faire virer, avec tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi !

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle sont toujours dirigées contre toi ? Questionna Sirius, se mêlant à la conversation

Ce ne fut pas long pour que cela ne tourne en bagarre générale.

Remus planta là ses amis et décida d'aller faire un tour près du lac : dieu, qu'il adorait ennuyer les Serpentards mais il fallait bien des fois qu'il y ait une trêve !

-Alors, on déserte ses amis ? Demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter

Il était arrivé devant le lac sans s'en apercevoir et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là !

-Et, toi, Severus, pourquoi, n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

-Ce sont pas mes amis ! Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix rauque en haussant les épaules !

Les deux garçons avaient  souvent été isolés des autres, l'un et l'autre pour la même chose : leur timidité maladive ! Et, pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient relativement rapprochés !

Puis James avait prit le jeune loup garou sous son aile et Lucius en avait fait de même avec Severus, l'un et l'autre jugeant qu'un griffondor et un serpentard ne pouvaient pas traîner ensemble !

Mais quand les deux jeunes gens se voyaient, ils échangeaient souvent leurs aventures et leurs histoires !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le jeune serpentard

-Je fuyais une nouvelle dispute avec Malfoy et toi ?

-Je venais pour me jeter dans le lac mais maintenant que tu es là, j'en ai plus envie !

Ils s'installèrent par terre et Remus s'appuya contre son ami et celui-ci lui passa un bras en travers les épaules.

-Je te comprends, tu sais ? Moi aussi, des fois, j'ai envie de me suicider !

-Pourquoi ?

-Désolé, mais ça fait parties des choses que je peux pas te dire !

-Je n'insiste pas !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si bien avec toi ?

-Je sais pas, je me posais la même question ?

-Tu crois que…

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase que Severus l'embrassait

-Tu penses a ça ? Lui demanda t'il

-Je crois que oui ! Répondit doucement Remus en lui rendant son baiser !

-Je crois qu'on devrait essayer ! Mais, discrètement !

-Pourquoi ?

-Si Lucius l'apprend, nous allons passer tous les deux un mauvais quart d'heure !

-D'accord, de toute manière, je me vois mal l'expliquer à James et à Sirius ! Peter et Lily, ça pourrait passer mais…

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser et ce fut le début de leur histoire !

_Fin du flash back _

-Et comment ça c'est terminé ? Demanda Drago, ravi d'en apprendre plus sur son professeur de potion qu'il considérait comme un père !

-C'est ma faute si cela c'est terminé !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi, Black ! Demanda Severus en lançant un regard perçant à son ennemi qui ne l'était plus réellement.

-Euh, j'étais jaloux…

_Flash back , cinquième années des maraudeurs, Pâques !_

-Sirius, que fais-tu ? Demanda James en voyant son ami faire demi-tour au milieu du couloir.

-J'ai oublié mon livre de potion, je vais le rechercher !

-Nous, on avance toujours ! Dit Lily 

Sirius couru vers son dortoir quand deux voix attirèrent son attention !

Il se cacha à l'angle d'un mur pour voir qui c'était et cru qu'il allait avoir un infarctus !

Remus et Rogue ensemble, se tenant par la main et discutant de la pluie et du beau temps comme si … ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ! A cette pensée, Sirius se senti bouillir de rage et allait aller leur demander des explications lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent ! S'en fut trop pour lui et il décida de tourner les talons !

Remus n'apparu pas au cours de potion et Rogue non plus !

Quand le loup garou les rejoignit au dîner, Sirius ne lui adressa pas la parole sous le regard éberlué des autres !

-Qu'est-ce qui a, Sirius ?

-T'était où ?

-A l'infirmerie, je n'étais pas très bien au matin !

-Rien de grave ? Demanda James

-Non, probablement les effets de la pleine lune de ce soir !

-Nous viendrons te rejoindre à dix heures, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Pas vrai, Patmol ?

-Ouais, ouais.. Répondit, mollement Sirius. Mais une idée germait dans son esprit !

Vers deux heures, il appela Rogue et lui dit :

-Remus m'a dit pour vous deux ! Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler ce soir, tu n'aurais qu'à le rejoindre à la cabane hurlante ! Il y a un mécanisme sous une des racines du saule cogneur qui désactivera  l'arbre ! A plus !

Le soir, Severus alla à la cabane hurlante !

Pendant ce temps, Sirius commençait à regretter son geste car, lorsqu'il se trouverait en présence du loup garou, ce dernier le tuerait ! A cette pensée, il s'affola

-James, il faut qu'on parle !

-Je t'écoute ? 

Et Sirius lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Rogue !

-Mais, tu es fou ! Il va se faire tuer !

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas … 

-On discutera plus tard, abruti ! Dit James qui fila vers le saule cogneur qui était déjà désactivé !

Et Severus découvrit le loup garou ! Incapable de bouger, il murmura : Mon dieu, Remus, c'est pas possible

Il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par James !

Une fois, en sûreté, Severus se dégagea de la poigne de son sauveur !

-Alors, c'était ça qu'il voulait me dire !! Très, bien, Potter, dit-lui que c'est terminé entre nous !! Hurla Rogue avant de filer à son dortoir où il s'écroula en pleurs

Plus tard, Remus se réveilla en sanglotant, se rappelant ce qui c'était passé pendant la nuit ! James était à ses côtés !

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit ce dernier

-Je l'ai perdu, je l'aimais, James, je t'assure !

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! Lui répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'aidant à se relever.

-Mais, comment …

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Sirius vous à vu ensemble et à décidé de ce venger !

-Mais de quoi ?

-J'étais jaloux ! Dit une voix

-Sirius !

-Je … Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû mais… Vous êtes les seuls amis avec qui je me sente bien et quand je vous ai vu ensemble, c'était comme si il me volait mon ami et que je te perdais ! En plus, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit et … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un magnifique coup de point s'abattit sur son visage ! Il ne riposta pas, sachant qu'il le méritait !

-C'est tout ce que je pourrais te faire car c'est en partie ma faute pour ne vous avoir rien dit mais également parce que tues mon ami et que je peux comprendre ton sentiment !

Ils s'étaient pardonné mais leurs confiances s'étaient détérioré : Par la suite, Sirius cru qu'il étaient le traître au service de Voldemort Severus, lui, déçu de la vie et remplit de haine, devint un mangemort sous les conseils de Lucius et la suite, vous la connaissez !

_Fin du flash back !_

-Et comment avez-vous fait la paix ? Demanda Drago

-Il y deux ans, Quand Sirius c'est évadé de prison et qu'il voulait attraper Pettigrew, le rat de Ron !

Le temps efface les plaies du cœur et revoir le dernier de mes amis vivant et innocent m'a rendu tellement fout de joie que j'ai tout pardonné ! Répondit Remus en souriant.

-Il semble que l'ange de noël veille sur nous tous ! Déclara Sirius, les yeux pétillants de joies

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago

-Parce que c'est pendant les vacances de noël que nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois et que c'est pendant les vacances de noël qu'on s'est tous retrouvés ! Sourit malicieusement Remus.

-C'est vrai, mais…

-On sait pour vous deux, Drago ! Répondit Severus en souriant, lui aussi !

-Vous n'êtes pas contre ? Demanda Sirius.

-T'as simplement pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, Black, sinon, t'auras affaire à moi ! Répondit tranquillement Severus.

-Et si vous faisiez la paix, vous deux ? Dit Drago

-Ce serait bien ! Approuva le loup garou.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps puis, comme d'un commun accord, ils se serrèrent la main !

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Sirius Black mais appelle-moi Sirius !

Moi de même, je m'appelle Severus Rogue, mais tu peux m'appeler Severus !

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, leur futur s'annonçant sous de bon auspice lorsque l'on frappa à la porte !

Remus alla ouvrir et revint dans le salon, blanc comme une aspirine !

Derrière lui apparurent deux fantômes !

Et lorsqu'ils se présentèrent, les quatre amis se regardèrent ne sachant comment réagirent !

-Salut, je suis Godric Griffondor et voici Salazar Serpentard !

A suivreuh !!

Euh ? Revieuws pour savoir se que vous en pensez ??!!!

A + , Syeda !!


	5. Le retour des Maraudeurs !

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : « Casper s'en mêle !! »

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !!!! Mais, un jour, peut-être, qui sait ??

Drago : Rêve toujours !!

Syeda : Pardon ???

Drago : Rien, rien….

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora : **Merci beaucoup !! Je constate que t'es toujours présente et ça fait plaisir !!!

**Lullule :** Ca t'amuse, on dirait !!! Ben, tant mieux… Et dire que je voulais écrire un truc dramatique… Mais, ça viendra ! En tout cas, Drago et ses copains n'ont pas fini de s'amuser !!!

**Okami-chan : **Ben, oui, je sais, c'est une peu court, mais pour le moment, je sais pas faire mieux ^_^ ! Toujours est-il que je sais toujours pas ce que viennent faire les fantômes ici et, en plus,  je pense que je vais assez vite pour poster mes chapitres donc patiente encore un peu !!!!

**MERCI A VOUS POUR LES ENCOURAGEMENTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ET BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5) Les nouveaux Maraudeurs !**

-Salut, je suis Godric Griffondor et voici Salazar Serpentard !

C'est avec cette phrase, ô combien anodine que les deux fantômes s'installèrent chez Remus !

Ils étaient, pour l'heure, tous installés dans le salon, attendant les explications ! Drago s'y risqua le premier :

-Euh, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Il y a un crétin pas fini qui est en train de massacrer la population mondial sous prétexte  que se sont des sangs-de-bourbes et des moldus !! On va pas laisser faire ça ! S'exclama Godric

-Mais, euh, on nous à toujours apprit que c'était votre mentalité, monsieur Salazar, et …

- Et il y à Potter, non ? Le garçon-qui-a-survécu !! Acheva Severus

-Eh oh ! Faut pas non plus qu'on me confonde avec ce dégénéré qui me sert d'héritier ! S'exclama Salazar. On peut penser des choses sans les transformer en génocide ! Terrible comme mes descendants ont détourné mes idées !

-Quand à Harry, on a tendance à le surestimer ! Il est vrai qu'il a survécu à Voldemort mais c'était grâce au pouvoir de l'amour de sa mère mais aujourd'hui, avec le temps, ce pouvoir s'estompe ! Poursuivit Godric

-Tout cela est bien joli ! Concéda Sirius. Mais, nous on vient faire quoi, là dedans ?

Les deux spectres se regardèrent et Salazar reprit :

-Il nous faut quelqu'un qui devienne plus qu'un héritier d'une maison ! Il nous faut former un autre héritier, capable d'utiliser la magie noire aussi bien que la magie blanche ! Un héritier plus fort que tous les héritiers réunis ! L'héritier des quatre maisons !

-Et, en commun accord avec Helga et Rowena, qui sont actuellement avec Dumbledore, nous avons trouvé notre héros ! Vous, monsieur Malfoy !

-QUOI !!!!???? S'exclamèrent Sirius et Drago en même temps.

-Mais, je saurais pas ! Murmura Drago. Je peux pas, je n'y connaît presque pas grand-chose sur la magie noir et, en plus, je vous rappelle que je ne sais plus marcher et …

-Calmez-vous, jeune homme, pour la magie noir, nous sommes là pour vous l'apprendre et quant à vos jambes… Salazar marmonna quelque chose et regarda Drago :

-Voilà, vous savez remarcher !!

Drago essaya de se relever et, malgré le fait que ses jambes étaient faibles, il tenait debout. (Même si Sirius le tenait par mesure de précaution)

-Fantastique ! Murmura Remus

-Vous avez toutes les qualités requises, Drago ! Déclara Godric. Le courage et la force des Griffondors, l'intelligence des Serdaigles, l'acharnement des Poufsouffles et la ruse et l'ambition des Serpentards ! Vous êtes parfait !!

-Je … Je dois y réfléchir ! S'il vous plaît !

-Bien sûr ! Nous attendons votre réponse demain matin ! Répondit Godric

Les deux fantômes disparurent laissant les quatre amis à leur réflexion. Drago se tourna vers eux et demanda :

-Que dois-je faire ? 

-Et bien, tu sais, on ne peut pas te conseiller là-dessus ! Il faut que tu te laisses guider par ton cœur ! Déclara Remus

-J'ai peur… Tellement peur… Murmura le jeune garçon

-De quoi ? Lui demanda doucement Severus

-De vous perdre ! Je sais que … Enfin, je me sens si bien avec vous et … J'ai l'impression d'être enfin humain et pas… Un jouet qu'on manipule ! Vous êtes désormais ma seule famille ! Et je vous aime tous tellement ! Il éclata en sanglot.

Sirius le serra dans ses bras et lui dit doucement : 

-Quelque soit ta décision, je serai toujours avec toi ! Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais !

-Nous serons tous à tes côtés ! Lui dit Severus en le serrant à son tour contre lui. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu ! Et quel que soit ton choix, j'en serais fier !

-Nous t'aimons tous très fort, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne sera plus jamais seul ! Acheva Remus

Drago se senti à la fois soulagé d'entendre de tels déclarations de la bouche des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères mais également une tristesse sans nom qu'il ne savait pas définir.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il s'endormit dans les bras de Sirius, il rêva de leur couple, plus tard, quand cette guerre serait finie ! Ils étaient si heureux. Et, veillent sur eux à l'ombre d'un arbre, Remus et Severus riaient au éclats de leurs farces en se tenant la main !

Et le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa décision était prise !

***

-Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Hurla Lucius pour la énième  fois en cassant un des vases de leur salon !

-Chéri,  calme toi ! Répondit Narcissa d'une voix lasse en s'allumant une cigarette. Cette petite frappe ne doit pas être bien loin !

-Je le retrouverai ! Et j'offrirais sa tête au seigneur pour l'avoir défié ! Mais avant, je jure de passer encore un peu de bon temps avec lui !

-De toute manière, qui voudrait d'un petit con comme lui !

***

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans la maison de Remus !_

-Moi, devenir animagus ?! S'exclama Drago

-Se serait pratique ! lui répondit Salazar en l'observant. Je me demande quel animal tu seras !

Depuis qu'il avait accepté, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que un des quatre fantômes ne lui enseigne quelque chose ! E t, chose surprenante, il apprenait relativement vite des techniques que même Dumbledore ignorait ! Et tout cela se passait dans une ambiance de fête, pimentée de chamaillerie !!

-Bien sûr, ça, nous ne pouvons te l'apprendre mais je suis sûr que Siri le fera sans problème ! N'est-ce pas !

-Pas de problème ! C'est valable également pour Remus et Severus ?

-Bien sûr, puisque vous ne voulez pas être séparé de Dray a plus de cinq mètres !

-Ca peut pas sur moi ! Je suis un loup garou !

-Ah non, c'est pas dans mes plans, ça  ! Maugréa Salazar.Je vais te l'enlever, ta lycanthropie!

Et avant que Remus puisse faire un geste, le fantôme psalmodia une formule et une sorte de foudre bleu s'abattit sur lui, tuant le loup à l'intérieur de son âme.

-Voilà ! 

-C'est … C'est génial ! Répondit Remus en se serrant dans les bras de son petit ami !

-Oui, oui, je sais, je sais !

-Et la modestie, elle t'étouffe pas ? Demanda candidement Drago

-Non, juste les chevilles qui enflent un peu, mais c'est tout !

Et tout le monde de partir dans un fou rire !

Vers la fin de la semaine, nos quatre amis avaient tous fait le test pour savoir en quel animal ils se transformeraient :

Pour Sirius et Remus, ce ne fut pas une grande surprise : ils étaient respectivement un chien et un loup ! Pour Severus, ce fut une surprise de taille car il se transformerait en panthère et Drago, en un magnifique Lynx ! 

Les quatre fantômes étaient tous présent et déclarèrent :

-Bien ! Puisque nous n'avons plus rien à vous enseigner,nous allons vous quitter ! Déclara posément Rowena

-Veillez bien sur vous, mes amis ! Leur dit Helga en partant

Seuls Godric et Salazar restèrent :

-Vous ne partez pas ? Demanda Drago

-Non, on a décidé de rester avec vous lorsque vous retournerez à Poudlard, dans une semaine ! Répondit Godric

-On se fera discrets, on sera en mode SD, si, si ! Et, comme ça, on pourra continuer à s'amuser… Euh, à veiller sur vous !

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire face aux nombreuses farces qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire alors que chacun reprendrait son rôle :

Severus, en maître des potions très méchant (surtout avec les griffondors)

Drago, en fils à papa, je méprise les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbes !

Remus, en digne professeur d'histoire de la magie (Binns étant enfin parti) 

Sirius, en parfait professeur de DCFM et ennemi juré de Rogue !

Bref, des rôles qui prenaient un sens tout neuf pour les quatre amis

C'est Sirius qui conclut en disant :

-Voici enfin les six nouveaux Maraudeurs, prêt à rétablir leur mythe !!!

A suivreeuh !!!!!!

Syeda : ………………………… J'avoue………………….je vais pas bien……………………. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'écrire ça !......................EXCUSEZ-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!! 

A+ , Syeda ^_____^ 


	6. Six Maraudeurs à Poudlard

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Blague en tout genre !

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi !!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora **: Merci pour ta revieuw et pour le mail, je pense que je vais la faire !! ^_^ Il faudra juste qu'on patiente un peu !!

**Bonne lecture :**

**6) Six maraudeurs à Poudlard ****:**

-Sevy, je fais comment pour rattraper mon retard, moi ? Demanda Drago

Ils étaient tous les quatre installé dans le poudlard express et l'ultime héritier appréhendait son retour à l'école !

-Je pense que vu ton niveau, tu n'en à plus besoin et pour ton image, je crois pas qu'elle ai changé ! Je pense pas que ton père ait crié ta trahison sur tous les toits ! Répondit Severus

-Je l'espère ! Murmura le jeune garçon, songeur. Et en plus, je dois remettre mon uniforme ! Je déteste vraiment ça !

-Tu seras pas obligé de le remettre, Dray ! Déclara Sirius. Compte tenu de ta position, il veut que tu sois prêt à intervenir n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Et donc, que tu sois libre dans tes mouvements ! Donc, tu mettras les fringues que tu veux !

-Siri, je suis sûr que t'as une idée derrière la tête ! 

*** 

_Poudlard, repas du soir, grande salle, 20h_

-Mes chers élèves, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de rester après ce repas, c'est que je dois vous annoncer plusieurs nouvelles !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et quatre personnes entrèrent d'une démarche traînante sous le regard ébahis des élèves et de certains professeurs !

Au devant, marchait, droit et fier, Drago : il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir moulant, de baskets noires et d'un t-shirt moulant et court de même couleur, a son cou, pendait une énorme chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de croix et il portait des gans en cuir !

Derrière lui, venait Severus Rogue : au lieu de son éternel robe de sorcier, il portait un jeans noir moulant, une chemise argentée ouverte sur le dessus et laissant entrevoir sa poitrine. Ses cheveux, autrefois sales, étaient propres et retenu en queue de cheval lâche mais son visage était encadré de quelques mèches rebelles.

Et enfin, marchant au même pas, Sirius et Remus fermait la marche :Sirius était habillé pareil à Drago sauf que tout était en cuir et que sa chemise était pourpre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés ! Remus, lui, portait un jeans noir simple et une chemise vert foncé !

Le directeur leur sourit et reprit la parole :

-Drago, je vous prie de rejoindre votre maison ! Je vous annonce que vous passer préfet en chef à la place de monsieur Flint ! Drago rejoignit dignement sa table, non sans lancer un regard de pure haine vers son petit ami et Remus qui n'échappa à personne, leur ôtant l'envie de croire qu'il avait changé ! Bien évidement, lesdites personnes ignoraient que tout était prévu et qu'intérieurement, le serpentard était écroulé de rire ! Le directeur continua :

-Severus Rogue reprendra son poste de professeur de potions, en espérant qu'il s'est remit de sa maladie ! Monsieur Lupin devient votre nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie et monsieur Black, quand à lui, devient votre nouveau professeur de DCFM !

Sur ce, je vous remercie et vous prie de regagner votre dortoir !

*** 

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain :

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit !

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, Harry ! Bonjour, Ron et Hermione !

-Bonjour Sirius, bonjour professeur Lupin ! 

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Remus ! Leur répondit celui-ci en souriant !

-On va bien s'amuser avec vous comme professeur ! Dit Ron

-T'imagine même pas à quel point ! Leur répondit Sirius alors que Remus riait aux éclats sous les regards étonnés d'Harry et des autres !

*** 

Sirius finissait de se changer lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir ! Il regarda l'intrus en souriant et déclara :

-Monsieur le préfet en chef, savez-vous qu'il est fortement interdit de se balader seul dans les couloirs à près de minuit !

-Monsieur le professeur Black, j'exige que vous parliez sur un autre ton à l'ultime héritier ! Répondit Drago sur le même ton

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit en riant et le blond se blotti dans les bras de son aîné alors que celui-ci le serrait possessivement contre lui ! 

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Je sais pas si c'est très prudent !

-Dumbledore est au courant !

-Ben pourquoi tu demandes, alors ?

-On sait jamais que t'attende une jolie jeune femme !

-Idiot !

-Je sais !

Sirius déshabilla son amour et ils se glissèrent dans le lit où ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

*** 

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion de vieillissement ! Déclara Severus

Hermione leva brutalement la main et bredouilla :

-Mais monsieur, ce n'est pas de notre niveau et puis, nous en étions à …

-Miss Granger, je me fiche d'où vous en étiez ! Vous faite simplement ce que je vous dis ! Est-ce clair !

-Mais monsieur…

-Cinquante points de moins pour les griffondors !

Brusquement, le chaudron de Neville explosa et Rogue fit de même :

-Monsieur Longdubat, vous n'avez encore rien fait ! Vous vous surpassez vraiment, d'habitude, vous le faite exploser en plein milieu de votre préparation mais là, vous décidez de le faire avant ! Vous croyez être ainsi dispensez des cours ?

-Mais monsieur, je ne l'ai même pas touché ! Bégaya  Neville.

Severus échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Drago et quand celui-ci sourit, il jura ! 

-Cinquante point en moins pour les griffondors !

Et dans le sac de Drago, un petit fantôme nommé Salazar Serpentard se frottait les mains ! 

Le jeu commençait !

*** 

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Siri ? Demanda pour la énième fois Drago !

-Sois sans crainte, elle n'y verra que du feu !

-Quand, même ! Quand Trelawney s'apercevra qu'elle n'a plus de feuille de thé mais des feuilles du saule cogneur, je suis pas sûr qu'elle va apprécier ! Murmura Remus

-Mais je me réjouis de voir sa tête, demain, quand elle déboulera dans la grande salle ! Dit Severus en souriant !

-Et nous alors ! S'exclamèrent Godric et son collègue

-Bien, la lettre est finie ! Signez-là !

Et ils déposèrent la lettre sur la chaise de leur victime

***

-Mon dieu, professeur, c'est terrible ! Affreux ! Hululait la Trelawney en entrant dans la grande salle commune en plein milieu du déjeuner. On m'a volé toutes mes feuilles de thés !

-Calmez-vous, professeur, qui aurait pu faire ça ! Demanda doucement Dumbledore

-Ils ont laissé une lettre ! Tenez !

-Alors, cela dit :

_Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Speeder, Silent, Griffon et Shazi sont fier de vous apprendre que les nouveaux Maraudeurs ont envahi Poudlard !_

_Spécialistes des farces en tout genre, nous sommes là pour faire de vos vies des cauchemars !_

_Bien à vous,_

_                               Les Maraudeurs_

Le directeur releva les yeux de la feuille et posa un regard pétillant de malice sur l'ensemble des élèves !

-Personnes ne sait me dire qui sont ses troubles fêtes ? Bien, alors, je leur recommande la prudence parce que, désormais, je veillerais à vous pincer ! Et je vous conseille d'en faire autant, chers élèves ! Prenez ceci comme un cours d'attention, cela ne peut que vous servir !

Bien entendu, Dumbledore ne fit rien pour entraver les farces des maraudeurs et les élèves apprirent à être attentifs

Sirius avait eu une discussion avec son filleul, et lui avait dit que Remus et lui faisaient, effectivement, partie de ces nouveaux Maraudeurs mais refusa de lui donner le nom des quatre autres. Il lui conseilla tout de même se méfier car, oui, ça restait un exercice de vigilance, de ne pas tomber dans un des nombreux pièges des Maraudeurs !

L'école devint ainsi, plus animée et plus drôle !

A suivre !!

Syeda : Rien à dire, je suis un peu fatigué mais je promet une llllloooonnnnggggguuuueeeee suite pour me faire pardonner ^__^

A + , Syeda  


	7. Face à Voldemort 1ère partie

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Retour dans le sérieux, yaoï et torture !

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Oui, ils sont toujours à J.K Rowling !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora :** Ben, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…….. 

**Malicia : **Merci pour ta revieuw mais je ne te donnerais pas encore les surnoms de Drago et de Rogue ! ^_____^  Ne t'inquiète pas , c'est fait exprès ! On le saura plus tard !!!

**Lullule :** Trop bien, hein…. Bah, merci beaucoup !!! ^___^   Mais, j'essaye juste, quoi !

**Okami-chan :** Ravie que ça te fasse rire et j'avoue que l'idée d'avoir un Godric et un Salazar en SD chez moi n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Du moins, comme ils sont dans ma fic  ^__^    , en tout cas, merci !

**Vi ! Merci pour vos revieuws et bonne lecture !!!! On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses !!!! ^___^**

**7) Face à Voldemort :**

****

****

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement à Poudlard et les élèves étaient devenus très vigilent, attentifs au moindre détour de couloir de peur de se retrouver prit dans un des terribles pièges des Maraudeurs ! Fallait dire qu'ils étaient doués pour ne pas s'être fait pincer ! Harry avait, une fois, tenté de voir qui ils étaient en regardant la carte des Maraudeurs qui lui avait répondu que « _messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Speeder, Silent, Griffon et Shazi n'avaient pas donné leur accord pour qu'Harry Potter viennent fouiner dans leurs affaires ! »_ Il avait donc déclaré forfait et Griffon était lui avait volé sa carte trois jours plus tard afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre problèmes !

Dumbledore, lui, souriait à chaque nouvelle farce et, ceci même lorsqu'elle lui était adressée ! Il s'était donc retrouvé avec : une barbe rose fluo en ayant goûté la soupe piégée, transformée en femme par Salazar pendant son sommeil et  déclarer son amour à Rogue par les bons soins d'un Drago qui avaient eu un mal fout à cacher son fou rire, le tout en plein dîner !

Et à chaque nouveau méfait, une lettre était signée par six noms devenus les terreurs de l'école !

Mais toutes les bonnes choses on une fin et, en l'occurrence, une attaque contre Poudlard en fin mois de Mai, mit fin au projet des Maraudeurs ! Harry se battit vaillamment mais fut emprisonner par les sbires de Voldemort ainsi que tout ses amis proches ! 

Les Maraudeurs, eux, y avait échappé mais, en apprenant que le survivant était prisonnier, ils convinrent d'un plan ! Un plan qui les mènerait au combat final !

*** 

Harry regarda ses amis : depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, environs une semaine, on ne s'étaient pas encore occupé d'eux et il en était réjoui ! Personne n'en était sorti indemne !

Ron avait son bras cassé et s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière : il était recroquevillé contre le mur, à côté de lui Hermione, elle, pleurait dans ses bras : elle n'avait rien de grave ! Seamus et Dean restaient relativement calme malgré que le premier avait la jambe cassée et que le second avait une blessure au flanc, heureusement pas trop grave ! Fred et George passaient leur temps à se lamenter ! Cho, elle, fixait la porte d'un air hagard, comme si le diable allait apparaître, ce qui était peut-être le cas Justin et les frère Crivey faisaient leurs prières ! Tous les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait au cours de ces cinq années étaient là, par sa faute ! Parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de l'avoir comme ami ! Olivier était mort, Lavande, Parvati et Lee Jordan aussi ! Il espérait que Hagrid et Dumbledore ainsi que ses autres professeurs en aient réchappé ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain qui discutait tranquillement avec Remus, comme si de rien n'était ! Ils avaient été tout deux, ainsi que Severus, attrapés deux jours après eux mais, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus inquiets que ça ! Brusquement, il explosa :

-Bon dieux, mais comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme, vous trois ! On va tous crever et vous faite comme si de rien n'était !

-Harry, calme toi ! Dit Hermione alors que tous rivaient leurs regards sur leur héros !

-S'énerver ne sert à rien, Potter ! Déclara Severus

-Puis, patiente, nous ne resterons pas enfermé éternellement ! Les Maraudeurs y veillent ! Ajouta Sirius, laissant son filleul étonné

-Les Maraudeurs… Mais !

-Harry, il y en à encore trois qui sont en dehors et qui vont venir nous chercher si tout ce passe bien ! Dit gentiment Remus

-Oui, si tout se passe bien ! Murmura Sirius, brusquement inquiet pour son petit ami qui devait, à l'heure actuelle, être devant son père ! Cela faisait, bien sûr, partie du plan qu'ils avaient mit au point et Godric et Salazar avaient ajouté qu'ils seraient là en cas de pépin car, même si Drago a la puissance pour vaincre son père d'un seul geste, la peur que celui-ci donnait à son fils pouvait le faire flancher !

***

Drago était face à son père et n'en menait pas large : celui-ci hurlait et gesticulait dans tous les sens et sa peur d'enfant revenait au grand galop !

Brusquement, son père l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta violement à terre avant de le ruer de coup de pied en criant toujours ! Drago sentit son esprit céder et il se roula en boule pour se protéger ! Oui, il avait la force en lui pour repousser son père ! Mais, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas !

Son père lui arracha ses vêtements et il hurla, sachant se qui allait se passer ! Mais son père le fit taire d'une gifle et l'embrassa violement ! Tout était brute et la peau pâle du jeune garçon se retrouva vite marquée de bleues. Au loin, il entendit sa mère qui cherchait son briquet et sanglota doucement. Il redevenait un simple objet dans les mains de son propre père et la honte et l'envie de mourir le submergèrent, lui faisant oublier qu'il était devenu le seul espoir de se monde ! 

Il n'était plus qu'un pantin qui allait encore devoir être souillé. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Godric, un jour et murmura : Mes amis, vous vous êtes trompés, je ne suis pas l'innocent qui vaincra Voldemort ! 

Il cria quand son père le pénétra violement et il sanglota en pensant à Sirius et en lui demandant pardon !

***

-Dépêches-toi, Godric, il faut retrouver Dray au plus vite ! Hurlait Salazar !

-Je fais ce que je peux, j'en peux rien si on est paumés et qu'on à dû se débarrasser des détraqueurs, moi !

-Je sais, mais j'ai un horrible pressentiment !

Un hurlement retentit dans le manoir et ils se regardèrent :

-DRAY !!

Ils s'élancèrent à travers les murs jusqu'à leur ami qu'ils retrouvèrent complètement nu et inconscient alors que son père se rhabillait ! Ils comprirent immédiatement se qui c'était passé et leur colère augmenta ! Lucius, entre-temps, avait rejoint sa femme, oubliant volontairement son fils ! Salazar délaissa sa forme SD pour celle qu'il avait de son vivant et se planta devant Lucius

-ES-TU LE PERE DE CET ENFANT ?

-Euh, oui, vous êtes !

-JE SUIS LE GRAND SALAZAR SERPENTARD ET VOUS AVEZ OSE PORTE LA MAIN SUR MON ULTIME HERITIER DRAGO MALFOY : SUBISSEZ MA COLERE !!!!

Salazar incanta une formule et, avant que Lucius ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il tomba raide mort ainsi que sa femme !

Satisfait, il retourna vers Godric qui, lui aussi, avait repris sa forme originelle et qui s'était agenouillé près de leur ami pour le prendre dans ses bras !

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est toujours inconscient ! Je pense qu'il faut aller délivrer les autres et de le donner à Sirius ! 

A ce moment là, Drago ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amis :

-Godric, Salazar ?? Mais que…

-Chut, c'est fini ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te fera plus de mal !

-Le jeune homme se releva lentement et leur dit :

-Vous savez, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé ! Je ne suis pas l'être innocent qui doit vous sauver ! Je ne suis plus innocent depuis tellement longtemps, mais j'aurais tellement voulu le croire ! Sanglota –t-il ! Salazar le prit dans ses bras et répondit :

-Si, tu es innocent, plus jamais que quiconque ! Et plus que tu ne le crois !

-Mais….

-Tu sais, reprit Godric, nous, nous parlons de ton cœur : c'est lui qui est innocent ! Et c'est le plus important ! 

-Merci… Et pardon ! 

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce qui vient de se passer ! S'exclama Salazar

Ils sourirent et allèrent vers les donjons !

*** 

Sirius parlait avec Remus quand un cri se fit entendre : le silence s'abattit dans le donjon et tout à coup, Sirius se jeta sur la porte en cognant

-Sirius, calme toi ! Ca sert à rien de perdre tes forces en combattant contre une porte ! S'exclama Remus

-Il lui a fait du mal ! Je vais le tuer, tu m'entends ! Je vais le …

-Oui, et je t'aiderais volontiers mais calme toi ! Ajouta Severus !

Tous se taisait en fixant les trois adultes qui ne se disputaient pas : pour eux, s'étaient une chose rare !

-Désolé ! Murmura Sirius

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se leva : et tout le monde fixa, incrédule, Drago Malfoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec deux fantômes avaient l'airs plus vivant que mort !

Comble de l'étonnement : Sirius se jeta sur le blond en l'embrassant !

-Tu n'as rien ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien, qu'il n'a pas…

Dray évita son regard et Sirius laissa échapper un grognement sourd ! Dray se blotti contre lui ! Il était passé dans sa chambre prendre une sorte de training vert foncé avant de descendre !

-T'inquiète Siri, on l'a tué ! Lança Salazar

-Merci ! 

-Je sais que c'est pas le bienvenu mais… Tu te sens capable de continuer ? Lui demanda Severus 

-Oui ! Jusqu'au bout ! 

Il sourit à ses amis et reprit en disant :

-Potter, si tu veux une chance de t'en sortir, toi et tes amis, tu me suis et tu discutes pas ! Puis il fit demi-tour et déclara :

-Maraudeurs, transforme-vous ! Severus, Sirius et Remus laissèrent place à une panthère, un chien et un loup. Drago se tourna vers les deux fantômes et leur dit : 

-Griffon, Shazi ! Passez devant, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard ! Eloignez-le plus possible les mangemorts et les détraqueurs ! Potter et les autres ainsi que Patmol, Speeder et Lunard, venez avec moi !

Puis il se transforma à son tour en lynx et s'élança vers la sortie !

A suivre ….

Syeda : Enfin fini !

Drago : T'avais pas dit une lonnnnnnggggguuuuueeeee suite ? 

Syeda : Beuh, c'est plus long que d'habitude, non ?

Drago : ….

Syeda : ^__________^

A+, Syeda


	8. Face à Voldemort 2ème partie

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : ben yaoï !

Disclaimer : toujours pas n'a moi !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Cora : Bah, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!**

**Lullule : merciiii également et t'inquiète, j'arrête pas mais on approche de la fin !!**

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !**

**8) Face à Voldemort (2ème partie)**

****

****

Le magnifique lynx s'élança dans la cage de l'escalier suivit d'un loup et d'une panthère. Harry et les autres ne savaient plus trop quoi faire quand Patmol le tira par son pull pour l'inciter à le suivre ! Il regarda les autres et haussa les épaules avant de suivre son parrain suivi de toute sa bande !

Ils coururent tous ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure pour enfin arriver devant l'entrée du cimetière ! Severus reprit sa forme humaine et regarda Drago : 

-Il faut que j'y aille en premier, histoire de voir où ils en sont !

-Certainement pas ! Tu es grillé en temps qu'espion et je ne tiens pas à te ramasser à la petite cuillère et … ( un grognement se fit entendre) Remus non plus apparemment !

-Mais… 

-Nous y allons tous ensemble ! Tous sous notre forme humaine ! Allons-y, Shazy et Griffon nous y attendent ! Potter, t'es pas obligé de venir mais…

-Je viens ! Et, oui, j'ai compris, je te laisse faire puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir un plan !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer, Harry, mais.. Commença Sirius

-Je comprends mais sache que quand se sera fini, je te louperais pas !!!

Ils entrèrent d'un seul pas et allèrent à la rencontre de leur destin !

-Ainsi, tu oses revenir devant moi après m'avoir trahi, Severus ?

-Sachez que je n'en suis pas le moins du monde déçu !

-Insolent, comment oses-tu

-SILENCE HERITER !!! Rugit Salazar Serpentard en apparaissant devant lui

Voldemort paru un instant déconcerté par l'apparition de son ancêtre !

-Tu es …

-Je suis Salazar Serpentard, oui !

-Soyez fier, je suis vos idées à la lettre et ..

-**Est-ce que mon idée de base était de faire un génocide mondial !!! Crétin d'héritier à la noix ! Je me sens véritablement honteux de te voir face à moi ! Drago, tue-le s'il te plaît !!!!**

-Shazy, calme toi, s'il te plaît !

-Ainsi tu es venu pour me tuer ? 

-Vraiment ! Patmol, Speeder, Lunard, Potter et les autres, occupez-vous des mangemorts et des détraqueurs qui restent ! Shazy , Griffon, restez avec moi !! J'aurais  besoin de vous !

-Alors ? Je commence ! Sourit le seigneur des ténèbres. Avada kedavra !

Le faisceau vert fila vers Drago qui ne fit pas mine de se bouger et qui le reçu de plein fouet ! Cependant, il resta là, comme si de rein n'était !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? S'exclama Voldemort !

-C'est tout ? Bien, je vais te montrer quel est la vraie puissance : Ultima

Et le combat s'engagea ainsi

Entre-temps, Harry et les autres bataillaient contre les mangemorts et les détraqueurs et en réussissant à en tuer plusieurs !

Drago, lui, même s'il avait de puissant sort, sentait sa réserve d'énergie faiblir, ce que Voldemort ce doutait, et se fit plus de plus en plus lent à réagir !

-Qu'est-ce qui y à ? 

-J'en peux plus, Shazy, je commence à faiblir !

-Concentre toi sur ton cœur : il est la clé Lui répondit Godric

-Mon cœur, mais 

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Voldemort s'empara de Sirius par l'império et le maintint devant lui comme bouclier

-Que vas-tu faire, jeune Malfoy ?

-Lâchez-le ! S'écria ce dernier !

-Dit à tes amis de s'arrêter !

Drago fit un signe et les Maraudeurs ainsi que la bande d'Harry s'arrêtèrent : il se placèrent tous sur une ligne et l'ultime héritier s'avança :

-Rend-le moi ! 

-Tu l'aimes réellement ? Alors voyons voir se que tu fera si je le tue : Avada Kedavra

-Non

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, Drago se retrouva entouré d'une lumière blanche ainsi que Sirius, qui fut sauvé de l'avada kedavra !

Deux immenses ailes jaillirent du dos du blond et son regard se voila !

-Ne fait plus jamais de mal aux miens, sinon, je t'assurent que tu t'en repentira pour l'éternité !

-Tu es … 

Mais Voldemort ne fini jamais sa phrase car il fut soulevé par les bras de l'ange qui s'envola avec lui, créant une boule de feu

-Si tu me tues de cette manière, tu te tues aussi !

-C'est la seule manière pour que tu ne reviennes plus à la vie ! 

Et la boule de feu explosa !

-Drago ! Hurla Sirius pour la énième fois !

C'était fini : les derniers mangemorts venaient d'être arrêté et ils étaient tous vivants, tous…. Sauf Drago qui n'avait pas reparu

Severus s'approcha de son ami et lui mit la main sur son épaule

-Viens, il faut rentrer à Poudlard !

Nos amis firent route vers l'école sans se douter qu'un ange les surveillait de près… De très très près, même !

A suivre : L'épilogue !!!

Syeda : oui, je sais que c'est court mais l'épilogue sera long !!!


	9. Epilogue

Auteur: Syeda

Genre: happy

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi!!!

****

Réponses aux revieuws:

Cora: Merci et voilà enfin l'épilogue!

****

Lullule: Pleure pas; j'en réécrirais une autre! En tout cas, merci

****

Shiny: Pas pire? J'avoue que là, j'ai pas tout compris? En tout cas, merci et oui, je sais que c'est spécial !!

****

Merci à vous et enfin bonne lecture!!

9) Epilogue: ( pov de Sirius):

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! C'est le mariage de Sevy et Remus! Tous sont présent dans la grande salle car oui! Il se marient à Poudlard! Après tout, ils ne sont pas croyants et Poudlard reconstruit après le passage de Voldemort signifie une sorte de renaissance! C'est bon pour eux et pour nous! Un seul truc manque au tableau: Drago Malfoy! Cela fait bientôt un an que nous avons terrassé le seigneur des ténèbres et il n'a toujours pas reparut! Dans mon cœur, je sens qu'il n'est pas mort mais les mois ont passé et on fait place aux doutes! 

Bien sûr, j'ai tout expliqué à Harry et il à bien réagit : ou plutôt il m'aurait fait une crise s'il n'avait pas vu que je pleurais la mort de mon aimé! Aujourd'hui, et officiellement, il va vivre avec Hermione dans son appartement à Londres que je lui ai offert pour ses dix-huit ans! Hermione à prévu de suivre des cours à l'université des sorciers et Harry va devenir un Auror! Bref, l'avenir se dessine rose pour beaucoup de personnes….Sauf moi! Enfin, ne nous attardons pas là dessus! C'est le mariage de me deux meilleurs amis et je ne vais quand même pas y tirer une tête d'enterrement

Ca y est, la cérémonie commence et je suis le témoin de Rémus… Où sont les alliances? Ouf, elles sont dans ma poche! Le témoin de Sevy c'est…. Harry! Ben, oui, il est intelligent, mon filleul! Quand il a compris que Rogue ne lui cherchait plus des noises, il a accepté de faire ami-ami avec lui!

Le curé fait son speech habituel et je regarde l'assemblée: Dumbledore et MacGonagall ainsi que Molly Weasley et Ginny ont tous les larmes aux yeux! Ron et Hermione ainsi que tous les élèves des deux professeurs ont le sourire aux lèvres et les Serpentards, eux, ne peuvent retenir leur joies pour leur professeur Rogue bien-aimé!

Ca y est, le grand moment arrive, le curé élève la voix et déclare:

-Si quelqu'un dans cette salle s'oppose à cette union, qu'elle parle ou se taise à jamais… Silence dans la salle mais au moment de reprendre, une voix s'élève:

-moi, je m'oppose!

Un jeune homme entre dans la salle: il est mystérieux et a rabattu sur sa tête une sorte de capuchon relié a une grande cape noire! On aurais dit un voyageur ou un vagabond… 

-Pourquoi vous opposez-vous donc? Demanda le curé alors que Severus et Remus se regardaient, inquiets!

-Parce que … Speeder à promis de m'adopter avant! Ria l'inconnu en enlevant son capuchon sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde alors que deux fantômes format SD sortaient de la cape en faisant de grand signe. 

Je me souviens qu'il y a eu un blanc avant que je ne me jette sur l'inconnu en pleurant:

-Drayyyy… Enfin…Enfin te voilà!

Je n'eut pas trop le temps de profiter de mon ange que Severus nous rejoins dans notre étreinte sous l'œil amusé et soulagé de Remus et sous les applaudissements de du reste de la salle! Tous, sachant bien ce que le serpentard avait fait!

Celui-ci reprit la parole!

-Mais si tu m'adoptes après et que tu m'arrange un mariage avec Siri, je suis pour !

C'est ainsi que le mariage de mes amis se termina; Sevy adopta Drago; Drago vint habiter chez moi quand à Griffon et Shazy, ben,… Ils ne veulent plus remonter au ciel! Je n'ai pas insisté pour savoir pourquoi mon ange a mit si longtemps avant de revenir car Salazar m'avait avertit que c'était un sujet douloureux pour lui! Il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt a le faire et pas avant!

Pour l'instant, plus rien ne compte que le bonheur de vivre avec celui qu'on aime!!

****

Fin…. Avouez que vous êtes content! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici sans avoir de crise de nerf sur cette histoire complètement tordue… ! Bref, Merci à vous!! 


End file.
